


The Gag Gift

by canibecandid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/pseuds/canibecandid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actual image of how his gag gift would be used was undoubtedly the last thing on his mind when he said "There's some different ones in there, just in case Darcy needs some iron when she gets tired of choking on freedom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gag Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Rainne, who has been a wonderful cheerleader and beta durring this entire process of coaxing me to write the thing.  
> Rainne is always supportive of my ideas and crazy AU's, and is just truly awesome. I'd recommend reading their work everyday and twice on Sundays.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and review.
> 
> As always, I can be found on tumblr as canibecandid!

 This is probably not what Tony Stark had in mind when he had gleefully handed Steve a slim silver box this morning. The actual image of how his gag gift would be used was undoubtedly the last thing on his mind when he said "There's some different ones in there, just in case Darcy needs some iron when she gets tired of choking on freedom."

 

And in the dimmed lighting of his bedroom, Steve can't bring himself to think about anything else but Darcy, letting out a loud moan around the silicone ball in his mouth as she continued to writhe above him, her breasts swaying and swinging above his eyes. He briefly wondered what it would look like if her hair was down instead of in the ponytail that he was sure was starting to stick to her neck.

 

Her breathing was becoming more labored, and Steve could feel the wetness of her cunt on his jawline and face. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but his hands remained clenched around the wooden spindles of her headboard, Darcy's hands laid on top of his own, reminding him of her early orders.

 

Even more than touching, he wanted to taste her, hearing her pants and small cries as she brought herself to completion on the gag in his mouth. He whined, wanting more than anything to flick out his tongue and taste her, grip her hips and hold her to his mouth properly. Steve's tongue swiped around the ball in his mouth, hoping that maybe some of her wetness could be found, and he whined again when it wasn't.

 

Darcy chuckled deeply in her throat as she came down from her orgasm, sliding off of his face to his chest, her cunt wet on his stomach as she leaned forward and lightly gripped his hair.

"Steven, you can be so damn needy sometimes," Darcy said fondly, using the hand that was buried in his hair to turn his neck to the side and lick a clean line up to the shell of his ear.

 

Steve flexed his grip on the spindles, and they creaked a little from the strength in his hands. "Don't you let go; I didn't say you could," Darcy whispered softly, her words barely making it over the sound of blood rushing through his ears as her other hand raked down his arm with her nails. He gave a hiss as she flicked over his nipple. He could feel the quick grin of her lips on his cheek, as she nibbled her way down his jaw line, and he squeezed his eyes shut with a tortured moan as Darcy nibbled around the gag, lightly pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth. She gave another breathy laugh as she inched further down his body, kissing the red lines left behind by her nails.

 

God, he would have chanted her name from his lips as she lavished him with the clean sweep of her tongue across his pectorals, her other hand still firmly threaded in his hair. "You're so good for me. So good to me. Open your eyes, Steve."

 

He obeyed, eyes fluttering open, though his gaze was glassed over and heavy. He watched as her nails scored lines down his stomach, his breathing uneven as she slid a little further down until his cock was pressed to the curve of her ass and his knees rose to bar her in place.

 

She raised a single eyebrow and gave a defiant swish of her ponytail as a plea crawled from up his throat. Slowly, Darcy raised herself and took him in hand, smearing his precome across thick head of his cock before teasingly rubbing him across the seam of her pussy. Steve gave a long moan as she continued to make circles around her entrance, inching down on him before withdrawing and leaning forward to flick her tongue against his nipples, her breasts pressed against his stomach.

 

"You forgot who was in charge, Steve." She grinned up him wickedly, grinding down on him "We can't have that, can we?"

 

Steve took a sharp breath through his nose, chest heaving faster as Darcy's fingers ghosted over his sides. "And you were doing so well. Now you definitely can't come before I do."

 

And if Darcy made more of a show of sinking down on him, inch by rigid inch, could she be blamed? She thoroughly enjoyed the way his neck strained in a silent moan, licking and nibbling on his Adam's apple as she moved her hips in slow smooth circles, the long slow draw of his cock inside of her bringing her back up to speed as much as just watching Steve's reactions. She upped the speed and swiveled her hips slightly, her breathing coming a little quicker as she brought herself closer to completion again, Steve holding on to his control by thin threads, trying to follow her commands, even as his whines became more desperate.

 

Darcy could feel her walls starting to flutter, and while it was a bit of a stretch, she leaned forward and placed her hands on top of Steve's where they stayed tightly fixed to the wooden spindles of the headboard. She kissed around his mouth and the top of the gag as she came, her stuttered breaths hitting his jaw, Steve's hips still coming up to meet hers, a needy whine asking her permission for release.

 

"Steve," Darcy groaned, dragging her teeth down his throat as he came with muffled shouts, his teeth sinking into the silicone of the ball. She lightly touched his hands, unwrapping them from the wood and kissing the impressions on his hands left by his near-impossible grip. Darcy kissed his cheeks and nuzzled her nose against his as she unfastened the latch behind his head, removing the gag and kissing the corner of his mouth as he panted for breath, still tingling in his head space and his vision dancing a little.

 

"There you are, you did so well for me. Thank you." Darcy murmured, rolling over and dragging him to nestle against her collarbone. She kissed the top of his head, raking her fingers through his hair, giving him praises as he wrapped his arms around her middle and curled into her as much as his body would allow. They remained like that for several moments as Steve's head continued to clear.

 

He raised his head lazily and Darcy leaned down and touched her lips to his, and he found himself starved for the feeling as Darcy's nails continued to rake through his hair.

 

Darcy gave a low laugh, one of her hands gently cupping his face and rubbing a thumb across his lower lip, rolling her eyes with a fond smile as he kissed her thumb and nipped lightly with his teeth. "You're insatiable."

 

Steve grinned widely and kissed a line across the top of her breasts. "Your fault," was his cheeky reply as he settled more comfortably into Darcy's embrace. Darcy gave a snort that was on the wrong side of delicate and he gave a hum as his eyes fluttered closed lazily, her hand continuing to massage his scalp.

 

"How many shades of red would Iron Man wear if I sent him a thank you card?" Darcy mused with a sly grin. "After all, it is impolite to not thank someone after such a beautiful gift."

 

"Yes, yes it is." Steve agreed easily.

 

And if the large spray of flowers held together by a gag in a shade ominously called "Fire Pepper Red" didn't get quite the reaction hoped, the simple " _thanks for helping me in my pursuit of continuing to get Steve’s dick_ " accompanying the flowers did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Rainne, who has been a wonderful cheerleader and beta durring this entire process of coaxing me to write the thing.  
> Rainne is always supportive of my ideas and crazy AU's, and is just truly awesome. I'd recommend reading their work everyday and twice on Sundays.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and review.
> 
> As always, I can be found on tumblr as canibecandid!


End file.
